Twilight VS Inuyasha
by Misty-Rose20
Summary: Inuyasha VS Edward Cullen! Warning: Twilight bashing. No offence at all meant to twifans! Chapter two: Kagome VS Bella
1. Inuyasha VS Edward

**AN- Rated T for some cussing and violence. Anyways, this is kinda immature, but I wanted to write it. There IS Edward Cullen bashing, I'm saying it right now. I mean no offence to Twilight fans _at all_. I'm only writing it 'cause I was hyper, and I'm not the biggest fan of Twilight... At least Inuyasha never stalked Kagome *cough* if you like Twilight that's great! I respect your opinion! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight in any way, shape, or form. **

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha ran through the forest, nose twitching. A horribly foul smell had been assaulting his poor, poor nose lately. All week, the smell had haunted him; Shippo even passed out once, and Kirara was just miserable. Even the humans noticed something was up. There had been noises following behind them, everywhere they went. _Or,_Inuyasha noticed, _everywhere Kagome goes._Now, it was early morning, and Inuyasha planned to get to the bottom of this problem. He simply could not stand it any longer. And Kagome had been complaining that she sensed someone, or something, watching her.

It was extremely creepy.

Inuyasha stopped, and turned his ears towards the sound of breathing. He narrowed his eyes and smiled. This would end today.

He jumped into the tree, where the smell was almost overpowering. In the branch above him, a thin, sickly pale man with weird coppery hair was staring down at Kagome while she slept. Inuyasha gaped. The man looked as if he'd never seen the sun in his life! And worse, he was a pervert! Inuyasha shook his head in shame; what were men coming to these days? Even Miroku didn't stoop to stalking women. Anger filled him. How dare this guy stalk Kagome? What a weirdo.

Inuyasha took a deep breathe and then gagged. This guy wasn't human. No human smelled _that _awful. The guy must have been some sort of humanoid demon. He had no muscle so his smell must be his weapon. Inuyasha smirked. This would be easy! He could get rid of this guy before anyone even woke up!

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing?" he shouted up angrily.

The disgusting demon was so startled, he fell out of the tree. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and jumped down on the ground gracefully.

The thing dusted himself off, and looked at Inuyasha with wonder. "How did you know I was there?"

Inuyasha stared at him. "I could smell you…?" He thought it was rather obvious he was hanyou. This guy must be stupider than he thought...

"So you aren't human, either? That's good because," the guy looked around with shifty eyes, and whispered, "I'm a vampire. I might have had to kill you if you were human, because vampires are a secret where I come from. My name is Edward Cullen, by the way."

Inuyasha gripped Tetsaiga tightly. Kagome had told him all about vampires, but she had said they weren't real. Well, apparently they were, and this guy was a threat to Inuyasha and his friends. Inuyasha couldn't have that. Remembering something Kagome told him, Inuyasha ran forward and shoved the vampire into the sun. The ray of sun hit the man, and he sparkled brilliantly, like a trail of slug slime.

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open. After a moment of shocked silence, he fell to the ground crying with laughter. "You…" Inuyasha attempted to say something, but then he saw Edward and started laughing again.

Edward glared. "I wouldn't laugh if I were you. This is the skin of a killer!"

Inuyasha started hyperventilating, he was laughing so hard. Finally, he stood up and took a deep, calming breathe. "_That's_ the skin of a killer? You honestly think you can kill me?"

"I _know _I can kill you, so don't mess with me." The man glanced longingly toward to Kagome, and back to Inuyasha. "Don't mess with her, either. She's mine."

All amusement disappeared. "Me? _You're _the one stalking her! And Kagome doesn't belong to anyone!"

"I am not stalking her! I'm admiring her beauty from a far. I'm in love her, but you wouldn't understand."

Inuyasha pulled Tetsaiga from it's sheathe. This guy was worse than Kouga. He'd never even met Kagome, and now he was in love? Inuyasha shook his head. "You don't even know her name!"

Edward narrowed his pee colored eyes. Inuyasha was ashamed to say they both had gold eyes. But there was a definite difference in shade. Inuyasha's eyes were a beautiful liquid gold, and shone like the sun. Edward's eyes were like shallow puddles of urine.

"You think you can beat me with that sword? Bah! I'm indestructible! I'm the strongest, fastest, most awesome predator you shall ever see!" Edward said, while running around like a headless chicken.

Inuyasha smirked. "Oh yeah? Wind Scar!"

A powerful wind hit Edward, and when the dust cleared, there was nothing left. Inuyasha put Tetsaiga back in it's sheathe, and crossed his arms smugly. Showed him. His ears flicked toward his friends as he heard Kagome stirring. Somehow, they had slept through the whole 'fight.'

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sleepily. "What happened?"

"Well, some sparkly weirdo was stalking you. He said he was a vampire and unbeatable or some crap like that. I killed him."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Gosh, so _that_ was what had been bothering us?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. He said he was in love you."

Kagome shivered in disgust. "Ugh. You did a good thing, Inuyasha. I'm glad you were here, no telling what that guy would have done."

"I know! He might have raided the ramen!"

* * *

**Hm. Should I continue? Maybe Emmett VS Sesshomaru? Or Kagome VS Bella? I don't if this is complete or not. I might do more with different Twilight characters fighting Inuyasha characters. Well, this wasn't very funny, but I tried. It's the first attempt at humor/parody I've written. If I write another chapter, I hope it'll be funnier. It was kind of fun writing though xD AGAIN, NO offence to Twilight fans! I'm only writing this for the lulz. So! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Kagome VS Bella part 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or Inuyasha. **

**Warnings- Some language and violence.**

Birds flew out of trees in bulk. A scream pierced through the previously peaceful forest. The Inuyasha gang ran quickly towards the sound. When they arrived, the scene that met their eyes was rather disappointing. Especially for Inuyasha as he'd been hoping for a fight.

A sickly pale brunette sat on the forest floor, her face streaked with tears. In front of her was a baby salamander youkai. It was about the size of Kagome's hand, and he stood there growling at the girl menacingly.

"Edward, save me!" the girl screamed. After a moment of nothing happening, her face went blank and she nodded slowly. "I understand, Edward. No, I don't think that will work," a pause, "It's hopeless! There's nothing I can do. But I can die happy, now that I've heard your velvet voice one last time." She smiled and closed her eyes.

The Inuyasha gang stared at her awkwardly. They all silently wondered who she was speaking to.

"Well, she's obviously got more issues than we can help. Let's go."

Inuyasha turned to leave but Kagome yanked him back by the sleeve. "Inuyasha! We can't just leave her here out in the forest!"

"Why not?" he pointed the baby youkai, "That thing ain't gonna hurt her."

Kagome shook her head. "Because something else may come along! And maybe she's heard a rumor about the jewel," she added.

"Fine."

Inuyasha huffed and transformed Tessaiga, stomping over to the now terrified youkai. It whimpered and looked at him with big, watery eyes.

Kagome's heart stopped. Even with the scales, red eyes, strings of saliva, and sharp teeth, it was the most adorable youkai she'd ever seen.

"Inuyasha! It's just a baby; you can't kill it!"

"But you just said-"

Kagome crouched down beside it. "Oooh, look at it! How could you even _think_ about hurting this poor thing?"

"Kagome. It's a youkai not a puppy. It's going to grow up to eat us."

"It would never! Just look at how docile it is," Kagome stroked its head. "It- ow!" The youkai had latched its small teeth in Kagome's finger. She tried to shake it off, but it clung on, stubborn.

"Is still cute, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked dryly.

"Yes! Its just frightened," a moment passed, "Don't just stand there; get it off me!"

Inuyasha gave her look that clearly said I-told-you-so then turned and snarled at the youkai. Startled, it gave a yelp and jumped back.

Kagome sighed, rubbing her sore finger. "Thanks," she waved her hands at the youkai. "Shoo! Go on, get!"

It hissed and ran off into the brush. Kagome smiled, satisfied, and turned to the girl. Immediately Kagome noticed her clothes. Jeans, t-shirt, tennis shoes. People from the Feudal era didn't wear things like that.

"Hello, I'm Kagome."

The girl sniffed. "Isabella Swan. But call me Bella. I hate the name Isabella. When I was a young girl people used to call me Izzy for short. I had a cat named Izzy. So, they were calling me a female cat. And by that, a female dog. That isn't a very nice thing to call someone. That's why I only go by Bella now."

"That is the most twisted logic I've ever heard. But it's nice to meet you, Bella. What are you doing out here in a forest full of youkai?"

"I don't know. E-Edward left me and I went looking for him," Bella burst into tears. "Edward left me! I want to die. Just leave me. Leave me to my death. Life isn't worth living without my love…"

Kagome was immediately concerned. She knew how it felt when a loved one broke your heart (she glanced at Inuyasha) but it wasn't worth wanting to die! Life still went on... "Bella-"

Sango interrupted. "Look, we can talk about this later. Right now we should leave."

"Why?" Shippo asked, looking up at her curiously.

"Because that little youkai we shooed away? The mother is never far away, and the mother is much, much bigger than what we saw."

Just as the words left her mouth a throaty snarl was heard behind them. A large, green salamander youkai stood growling at them with bared fangs. Behind it was the baby, staring at them smugly. Miroku blinked rapidly. Did it just stick its tongue out at them?

"Heh, it don't look so tough."

Inuyasha leaped at it, baring Tessaiga.

"Be careful, Inuyasha! The mother's saliva is poisonous!" Sango called.

Bella, who had been watching silently, knew what she had to do. It would certainly be death, but she would do it to save these pretty people. _Bella, Bella, Bellaaaaa. Bella? Can you hear me? Bellaaaaa?" _Edward's voice said in her mind.

"No, Edward! You can't stop me this time!" she screamed, oblivious to the strange looks she was receiving. She picked up a small stone and threw it at the mother youkai.

The youkai's attention was turned towards her. It lashed its tail irritably, knocking Bella off her feet. Stooping down, it prepared to deal the final blow. After all, she had a baby to feed. And the poor thing hadn't been feeling well, a good meal was just-

"Hiraikotsu!

Sango's giant boomerang swung in an arch, knocking the youkai in the head, leaving it stunned. Because of Bella, it was now too close for Inuyasha to use Wind-Scar so Kagome decided she had to take care of it. She strung her bow and shot, aiming straight for the youkai's eye…

"_Damn it, Kagome! Watch where you shoot those things!"_

"Sorrrrrry!"

She took aim for a second shot; Inuyasha ran behind the safety of a tree.

_One, two, three…_ She released the arrow.

"_Kagome! How the hell did you even mange to shoot way over here? Who exactly are you aiming for?"_

"I'm trying! Shut up so I can concentrate!"

She shot a third arrow and this one hit its mark. The mother youkai fell to the ground and disintegrated into nothing.

The danger over, everyone sighed in relief. But none were quite so relieved as Inuyasha when Kagome put her bow and arrows away.

"Bella, what were you thinking? That was very dangerous!" Kagome scolded.

"Jeez, you sound just like the voices in my head," Bella muttered.

"What was that?"

"I said I thought I would distract that horrible monster so all of you could have a chance…"

"Oh. Well, don't do that again. We know what we're doing, okay? Now, how about we set up a camp for the night? And you can tell us what happened to get you here, Bella."

Kagome pulled Bella to feet, but as soon as she did Bella cried out and fell.

"Ow! I think my leg must be injured from that monster knocking me over." She stared at Inuyasha meaningfully.

But Inuyasha wasn't paying her any attention. He was too focused on Shippo taunting him from Sango's shoulder.

"Dear, dear Bella, allow me to help you. All I ask in return is that you consider bearing my children." Miroku knelt beside her, grasping her hand tightly in his.

"I don't think so, monk!" Sango grasped the back of his shirt and pulled him back, rage burning in her eyes.

* * *

Ten minutes later saw Bella pouting on Kirara while Kagome was carried on Inuyasha's back. _Edward used to carry me on his back. _Bella burst into tears again and started to recount her tragic story. (Edited of course. Couldn't have these strangers knowing about vampires.) But no one was really listening. Miroku was smiling at Sango's behind through his bruises, Shippo and Sango were discussing Kagome and Inuyasha's possible feelings for each other, and Inuyasha and Kagome were just chatting. So, with that they left to find a suitable place to set camp.

And somewhere behind them, a baby youkai sat forgotten, mourning its dead mother.

* * *

**Author's note- Heeeey, I've not forgotten this story! No, I just had no idea how to do a Bella vs Kagome because Kagome doesn't seem like the type that would really try to fight Bella. While it'd be impossible to keep everyone completely in-character with a story like this, I still try to keep them as true to themselves as possible. Buuut, I was suddenly hit with inspiration and wrote this entire thing in pretty much one sitting. And this not the end! No, we shall have Bella VS Kagome PART TWO! Because I have the whole thing outlined, but it was getting long, so I decided to post it as two chapters =) and Bella will not die in this story. It just isn't gonna happen. But she will get told off (you'll see ^-^) Oh, and for Bella this is during New Moon when Edward left her. No, I do not know how she ended up in Inu world. And the previous chapter is not cannon in this chapter, kay? Anyway, this chapter was written a bit differently than the previous one. Which style do you like better? I personally like this one best, but I want y'alls opinion, so I know how you guys like me to write. Tell me what you think of this chapter! Be _honest_ I _want_ to improve. 'Till next chapter**

**~Misty-Rose20**

**Oh, and again _No, offense meant to Twilight fans. _I'm only doing this for fun =)**

**Next time: The group runs into Sesshomaru! But all Bella sees is a mysterious, supernatural man with golden eyes who claims he can kill her...**


End file.
